Harry Potter The Squib's Return
by ChAOtiC ReApEr
Summary: Story up for ADOPTION.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

**Thanks goes to MariusDarkwolf who beta'd this chapter. **

A green flash, a maniacal laugh, Harry Evans woke up gasping in air after having that same nightmare that had been plaguing him for years. He calmed himself and relaxed back on his comfortable pillow seeking its warmth. He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was five o clock, he knew he would not go back to sleep so he just lay there relaxing. He looked around his rather luxurious room and started to think about how he got to this point in life.

His youth was not a happy one, for the first eleven years of his life he had been treated like a slave by his relatives. They made him do everything around the house and made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. But all that changed on his eleventh birthday. His aunt and uncle were tense throughout the whole day as if expecting something to happen but nothing did, the day went on like every other day and at the end of the day his uncle gave him a smile and told him that thank god he was not one of them. From that day on his relatives had treated him much better. He was allowed to sleep in Dudley's second room and they even bought him new furniture. They gave him clothes that actually fit and mad him do less chores than before, they got him a pair of glasses that actually suited him and started giving him normal portions of food as his uncle said he was to thin and needed fattening up. Even Dudley stopped bullying him and he was finally allowed to get good grades in school without the fear of being beaten for beating Dudley but the most oddest thing that they did was change his surname from Potter to Evans as it was his mothers surname, the Dursley's just said it was best and he accepted it. It was really bizarre how they changed like that after his eleventh birthday and it boggled his mind to this day.

After that he was shipped to a boarding schools in Scotland were he excelled in his subjects and now after finishing school he did something he loved very much, he was an author. He wrote novels and short stories and he loved it a lot.

Coming out of his musing he looked at the framed photo on his desk and saw the love of his life. He had met her at her parent's dentistry and they hit it on instantly. She was beautiful, she had brown eyes that twinkled whenever she laughed and she had curly brown hair that he loved to play with and was perfect. They both shared a love for books and she had even read one of his novels before meeting him. Her name was Hermione Granger. She worked for the government is some top secret position and hardly talked about it so he never pried in her work. They had met about two years ago when he was 22 and now at 24 he knew that she was the one he wanted to marry.

He got out of bed and looked out of the window, it was really cold and misty outside as it had been for a long time now but it was rather odd as it was not winter yet. He had a shower and dressed in some comfortable clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen to fix up some breakfast for himself. He had plans for today with Hermione; they were going to the local fare that she had wanted to go for some time now. He looked at the time and saw that it was now six o clock and that Hermione would be there soon.

As he sat there eating his cereal there was a loud pop and he saw Hermione standing at the other side of the table. He just sat there and stared at her with his spoon halfway to his mouth and his mouth wide opened. She turned around and gasped as she saw him sitting there before muttering "Oh shit." And with that Harry fainted.

He woke up and found the world had gone rather fuzzy. He found that he was lying down on his couch in the living room. He sat up and had his glasses put into his hands. His world came clear a he saw Hermione standing with a nervous look on her face. He just stared at her and said "what the hell did you just do? How the hell did you do it?"

"Umm Harry you see umm I am a witch." Hermione said very fast while wringing her hand s rather nervously.

Harry looked at her in shock "Is this some kind of joke?' he asked angrily.

"No no love I'm not joking, il prove it to you." Said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

And with that she took out her wand and flicked it towards the fireplace starting up a roaring fire that looked like it had been going for hours.

Harry looked at it in shock and then looked at the wand in her hand and then back at the fire "Wow!" he exclaimed softly.

"Do you hate me now? I know that you are angry that I never told you before but please understand I love you and did not want to scare you." Hermione said timidly staring at her feet.

Harry got up and hugged her holding her tightly and pulled her towards the couch. There she snuggled into him and held onto him. "No love I'm not angry at you just shocked." He said as he kissed her on her head. "It's just wow. Magic is real, tell me more about it, I mean what else can you do? Is there a school? Do you have your own community?"

Hermione sighed with relief that he was taking it all so well. "Well there is quite a lot we can do with magic, almost anything actually, I'll give you my old textbooks and you should read them. Yes there is a school, it's called Hogwarts and is in Scotland and I went there although there are many other schools around the world. Our community does live in secret but is actually hidden in plain view of normal people."

"So what has been happening these days in your world?"

"I...Umm... well we are at war. There is this guy, he calls himself Voldemort and has been terrorizing and murdering people. They say that he can't be stopped and that the only person who can stop him is dead."

Harry looked at her in shock before saying in a shaking voice "What about you Mione are you in this war? Are you fighting?"

She did not reply for a while and then said quietly "Yes I am. You know I said I worked for the government well I work for my government. I am an unspeakable; I am currently working with the aurors who are our police to track down the enemy."

Harry gripped her tight and she held on to him as well "babe what if you die, I can't live without you. You can't die."

As he held her he felt her tears wetting his shirt. "Who was that by who died who was supposed to save you, what was his name?"

Hermione sniffed and replied "His name was Harry James Potter."

And for the second time that day Harry fainted. When he came to he found that he was lying down with his head on Hermione's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. He got up gingerly and saw Hermione looking at him in concern. "Hermione tell me this Harry James Potter was his parents James and Lily Potter?"

Astonished Hermione replied "Yes how did you know?"

"Hermione, I am Harry James Potter."

Hermione looked at him in shock at what he just said "But…but you can't be, you are Harry Evans."

"You see when I was little my aunt and uncle raised me. Until my eleventh birthday they treated me like a slave and hated me but on the night of my eleventh birthday they changed completely, they started treating me like a son. It was then they decided to change my surname to Evans from Potter, I never knew why and never asked because I was actually happy for once and since then I have always used Evans."

Hermione just looked at him with a gob smacked look on her face.

"WHAT, n…no you can't be!"

Harry just sat back on the couch and put his head into his hands "Yes I am Hermione."

"But then why didn't you get your Hogwarts letter. I mean your parents were extremely powerful wizards and I am sure that you must have had some magic in you." Hermione said as she stood up and began pacing the room.

Harry just watched her pacing with a look of deep concentration on her face, she bit her bottom lip in that delectable way that just made him want to grab her and snog her senseless. She stopped her pacing and nodded to herself before stepping in front of him.

"Ok Harry I think that there is only one man who can sort out this problem. Problem is we have to go to him. So I am going to take you there the same way I came here."

Harry thought about it and agreed to it as he was curious about what was going on. he got up and told her "Ok then let's go."

Hermione told him to hold on to her tightly so he just grabbed her in a hug, she just smiled at his nervousness and apparated them both away. Harry felt as if his whole body was being squeezed through a tiny tube and being pulled out the other end. He collapsed onto the ground and panted for air as the feeling still lingered. Hermione hugged in concern but soon could not contain her giggles at his reaction to apparition.

Harry got up from the floor and saw that he was in what appeared to be a small village. The weather here was warm with a cool breeze and he saw a few people walking about. Hermione held his hand and steered him towards the end of the road and as they walked Harry caught a glimpse of a few shops. His favorite from all that he saw was a shop called Honeydukes which had a huge assortment of chocolates and sweets adorning their shop window, obviously he wanted to go and sample a few wears Hermione talked him out of it and said she will bring him here later.

They son passed all the houses and shops and were on a part way with trees lining on either side. They trudged along in a comfortable silence but soon the trees thinned out and Harry caught a glimpse of a magnificent castle. Harry softly wowed as he took in the breathtaking sight and Hermione explained to him that it was a school and she had attended it.

They wound their way to the large front doors which shocked Harry when they opened themselves to let them in. as they stepped into the castle Harry felt as if he was stepping back in time, everything was old fashion, from the decorations to the gas lamps. He fell in love with the place.

As they walked up the stairs to their destination Harry got another shock when the stairs started moving, he had clung onto Hermione who just laughed at his antics. His shock levels increased and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw actual ghost floating about. Soon though they had reached a large stone gargoyle where Hermione said to it clearly "Snickers." (A\N: I am actually eating one as I write.)

Harry looked at her oddly as if she was mad but almost immediately after she said it the gargoyle started moving and showed a set of spiral stairs leading up. Hermione grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs where they found themselves at an ornate set of doors. Hermione knocked three times and entered the room dragging Harry along.

Inside Harry found himself in a room filled with rather odd looking trinkets. There were bookshelves lining the walls and a golden perch near the large window overlooking what appeared to be the grounds. Directly in front of him was a large oak desk and two comfortable looking chairs and on the other side was what appeared to be an extremely old and frail looking man who was wearing a bizarre set of robes.

"Ahh miss Granger how nice to see you and I see that you have brought a friend." The old man said in a surprisingly strong voice.

"Yes professor actually he is the reason I have come." Hermione replied.

Harry walked up to the large desk and saw one of his books lying on the desk and blurted out "Hey that is one of my books."

Dumbledore smiled benignly at him and said "Ahh yes, miss Granger here gave that to me this Christmas and I must say that it is a rather good book. I also believe that you are her boyfriend?"

"Oh yes my name is Harry Evans."

"And I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Hermione's old headmaster."

Hermione then stepped forward and spoke to Albus "Professor I don't know how to say this but today I found out some extra ordinary news, news that could change the face of the war."

That immediately got Albus's full attention and he motioned for her to go on.

"You see Evans is not Harry's real surname. His real surname is Potter."

**Please R&R and thank you for reading.**

**A\N: I am looking for two short stories that I read a while back. **

**One is set during seventh year, Harry marries Hermione and is forced to marry Ginny, he only sleeps with Ginny on their wedding night and in public he makes her walk behind him and Hermione, Ginny has an affair with Malfoy and in the end Voldemort is found to be Harry's grandfather.**

**The second one is where Harry dies and all Hermione receives is a book or a letter, she gets angry and doesn't even open it, years later she finds it and reads it and in there Harry wrote about how he was actually alive and that the way to bring him back is in the book nad that he only trusted Hermione with it. **


End file.
